Light guide films have already been designed and used in many applications, such as lights of icons on touch screens of smartphones, keypads of feature phones, smart bracelets, tablet computers, and the like. However, at present, there has never been any design to apply the light guide films to smart battery covers, and thus it is impossible to meet personalized demands of users for achieving light guide of the battery covers.
Therefore, the technical solution in the prior art needs to be developed and improved.